Zombie Apocalypse
by SuperGoku1999
Summary: Captain America's body was sent to the world of Zombie Apocalypse by a device that can travel through different dimensions. The survivors of Left 4 dead 2 found him and saved him from the Zombies. Can Captain America trust those survivors or he will find to get out of this place alone where the Zombies can ambush him? (PAIRING IS ALLOWED)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Left 4 Dead.**

**This is after Captain America was assassinated by Cross Bones and before the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors met The Left 4 dead survivors.**

* * *

><p>Captain America the First Avenger and Leader of the Avengers, prison for fighting against the Government's law and later assassinated by a Mercenary name Crossbones. His death changed the world and the Avengers. He was buried at the Arctic waters where he was founded by the Avengers. His body froze in ice and remain there until now.<p>

**Avengers Headquarters.**

"Well this is a good day." Tony said as he drink another bottle.

"Is it really a good day Tony really?" exclaimed Carol making Tony stopped drinking and stare at her anger.

"I didn't meant that 'good day' that Captain America was dead." said Tony as he put the bottle on the table.

"Then what the hell did you say 'good day' for?!" Carol exploded in anger.

"To have a drink." said Tony.

"The world have changed Tony you hear me? OUR WORLD HAVE CHANGED!" Carol yelled at him, her eyes have turn into bright yellow sun. "And this is a good day for you to get drunk?!" asked Carol in anger as she leaves the room but not without destroying one of Iron Man Armors he made. Tony sighed in grief and looks at the bottle he's holding.

"Why did you have to die old friend?" Tony asked himself while still looking at the bottle. Tony was angry he wanted to have revenge against Crossbones, he could have done it already or even now he could just wear his armor and head to SHIELD headquarters and incinerated him alive but he can't because it's not right. Tony sighed again and throws the bottle at the trash can.

Carol walks into her room and crash at the bed, she grabbed the pillow and cover her face and cried. She cried so hard but not making them hear her. "Why did you have to die Steve." Carol asked herself quietly.

"Carol?" the man's voice came into her ears making Carol looked at the man who spoke it was the Sentry.

"Oh hi Bobby." greeted Carol nicely.

"Is something wrong?" Sentry asked as he sits at the bed besides her.

"No Bobby there's nothing wrong." she lied.

"I know your lying Carol I can feel it inside your heart there's something wrong with you." said the Sentry as he touch her shoulder gently.

"It was Steve's death." Carol admitted to him.

"His death hurt your feeling isn't it? asked the Sentry.

"Yeah, Steve was the greatest man Iv'e ever known in my entire life, He helped me every time I got into trouble, he made me an Avenger, he was like a father to me." Carol said as tears rolled down to her cheeks.

"Carol sometimes every person who love die and sometimes the world you knew have to changed you'll get used to it." Sentry told her.

"I guess your right." she said as they heard an explosion below them.

"The hell was that ?!" she asked as Iron Man head to her room.

"There's trouble on the Laboratory it's Hydra." said Iron Man as he patch the communication at his team

"All Avengers who's near at Stark's Tower AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Iron Man said as he and the Avengers head to the laboratory.

**Tony's Laboratory.**

The Hydra soldiers stole intel of the Avengers and shoot every defense system they saw.

"My Lord we have stole the intel of the Avengers." one of the Hydra soldier informed him. He was wearing black clothes his face was a skull and its skin is pure red. Red Skull shoots him at the head making the entire soldiers looked at their master.

"These are not we are looking for." said the Red Skull coldly. "What we are looking is a device, do you know what device we are looking for ? he asked making the entire soldiers shook their heads.

"We are looking for a teleportation device." he said. "A teleportaion that can travel through different dimension, we can use it to find a power that can destroy the universe itself." he told them.

"Well clearly your not going to find it in here." Iron Man said as the Avengers stood besides him.

"Ah Tony Stark the multi-billionaire philanthropist A.k.A the Iron Man, what a pleasant surprise." said the Red Skull coldly.

"A pleasant surprise? he repeated. "You do realize this is my home right ? Iron man said.

"I mean't a pleasant surprise that you and your pitiful avengers have walk into a trap. Red Skull said as he push a device button from his hand.

The entire Defense system of Stark's tower targeted the Avengers and shoots them. The Avengers dodged the blast from the defense system, Ms Marvel shoots few of the blast and trying to shoot the Red Skull but one of the Hydra soldiers shot her at the chest making her scream in pain. Ares grabbed her and put her at the floor, the Wasp shoots few of the Hydra's soldiers and dodged their blast. The Sentry carried a giant table and hit few of the hydra's soldier. Iron Man blast the entire Hydra's mech and rush towards the Red Skull.

"Computer reboot all the defense system in the lab." Iron Man said as he about to punch the Red Skull on the face but he ducked the punch easily and blast Iron Man making him fly backwards.

"Rebooting all defense system." the computer said as the entire defense system shut down.

"It's over Skull you lost." Iron Man said as the Red Skull laughed.

"The hell are you laughing at ?" Iron Man asked thinking that this guy had gone drunk since the death of Captain America.

"I have found it." The Red Skull as he hold the device on his right hand. "I have found the device that can travel through different dimension now I must leave with this device." he said.

"Sorry but your not going to get away with that." Iron Man said as he charged towards the Red Skull and about to punch him in the face but the Red Skull quickly pulls out his gun from his pocket and shoots Iron Man's chest making him lose control.

"Eeaaargh!" Iron Man screamed in pain as his chest puts out a powerful energy blast at the Red Skull and the device what he was holding.

"NO! the device ! What have you DONE ?!" He shouted in anger. The device survived the blast but the attack makes the device lose control and unexpectedly making a portal above and hit at the Red Skull.

"Nooooooooo!" those were the Red Skull's final words and he was pull from the portal. But it wasn't over yet the device was pulled out from the sky.

"Where is it going Tony ?!" Carol asked.

"It's heading at Antarctica Come on! Iron Man ordered them as they flied out of the Stark's Tower chasing the device.

**Antarctica**

The device keeps flying towards the source, the device reaches Antarctica and finding its next target. The Avengers reach at Antarctica and found the device.

"There it is! Sentry get it as fast as you can before somethings going to happen." Iron Man ordered him as the Sentry flied towards at the device but it was too late the device founds it's target and rush towards and collides making a bright light blinding the Avengers.

"Aaaaah my eyes it hurts! the Wasp yelled as well as the other Avengers. As soon as they recovered they opened their eyes the device was gone.

"It's gone." Iron Man said.

"Why did the device come here ? asked Sentry.

"I don't know Bobby but-" Iron Man stopped as he felt somethings wrong. "Wait is this where Captain America was buried." he asked.

"Yeah why ?" asked the Wasp.

"Oh my God... Avengers locate Captain America's body where he was buried." Iron Man ordered as he and the Avengers search for Captain America's body. As the Avengers found where his was buried they saw Captain America's body wasn't there.

"My God why did it took him." Carol asked.

"Wish I knew Carol wish I knew." he answered silently.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for now.<strong>

**sorry if there's a wrong grammar or punctuation its my second story.**

**and can someone tell me who is the most marvel character that celestial. its for my first story Goku Travels to Marvel Universe.**

**Please review**


End file.
